In the past, there is a luminaire in which a substrate mounted with a plurality of LED elements is used and a plurality of the substrates are arrayed in one row to obtain a desired light beam.
Input connectors for supplying electric power to the LED elements are mounted on the respective substrates. For example, the input connectors of the substrates adjacent to each other are connected by a lead wire attached with relay connectors and the input connector on the substrate located at an end is connected to alighting circuit, whereby electric power is supplied from the lighting circuit to the substrates to turn on the LED elements on the substrates.
However, although the input connectors on the two substrates can be connected by the lead wire attached with the relay connectors, it may be impossible to regulate the movement of the two substrates in approaching directions of the substrates and position the substrates.
In general, substrates have dimensional tolerances. Mounting positions of input connectors on the substrates fluctuate. Therefore, if input connectors on two substrates are connected, it is desirable to take into account the dimensional tolerances of the substrates and the fluctuation in the mounting positions of the input connectors.
If a load is applied to the input connectors on the substrates, it is likely that a connection failure occurs between the substrates and the input connectors.
There are provided a relay connector that can position two substrates in approaching directions of the substrates and connect input connectors without applying a load to the input connectors even if the substrates have dimensional tolerances and mounting positions of the input connectors fluctuate, a module including the relay connector, a module device including the module, and a luminaire including the module device.